Band Camp Outtake
by weirdanimegeek
Summary: This is the JPOV Band Camp outtake for The Sarcastic Tales of Isabella Swan. Can stand alone, but highly recommend you to read the actual story. Rated M for sex and profanity. One-shot!


***~*Don't own any recognizable characters, but oh how badly I want my own dirty talkin' Jasper ;)**

***~*Just a warning, lemons and major swearing up ahead, so if you're still a pup, back away. And without further ado, here is the outtake I promised.**

**Band Camp**

Damn. I was dying in this fucking shithole. Why the fuck did I even agree to go to this shit? Oh yeah I remembered now. Alice Stalker Brandon wouldn't get off my goddamn sack. I swear she was way beyond that level of the crazy obsessed fangirl. She probably thought in that crazy ass head of hers that we were in some exclusive relationship or some shit. I guess she could be cute. And if giving good head made you cute, then oh, she was definitely cute. But even if she did give good head, and my 'friend' dubbed her skills worthy of a ten, that didn't give her the go ahead to stalk my fucking shadow.

Fuck. I didn't need to be here. I didn't need to eat this crappy third-rate food and bunk with pimply Michael Newton. Now that kid had some serious sexual issues. He eye-fucked chicks all day and popped boners whenever a girl so much as glanced at him. Poor guy's hand was probably working way beyond overtime.

I ran my hands through my scrappy hair, and pulled at the curls to try to get rid of the boredom that was threatening to kill me. I was desperate. What the fuck was I going to do? Or more specifically, who was I going to do? I haven't gotten any pussy since I left for this band shit, which was like a month ago, and I was stuck here for another three days.

I seriously need to get laid, I told myself before jumping off of the top bunk and walking out the cabin. Today was a shockingly bright and sunny day, but I wasn't going to get so excited. I knew for a fact that there were would be no cute girls sunbathing. Mainly because there were no cute girls in this hellhole.

Fuck me. Anybody.

Stretching my arms above my head, a cheery tune reached my ears. I yawned sleepily. How the hell could somebody be so fucking happy in the morning? I wanted to strangle the whistler so fucking bad. It should be a crime to be that peppy before one o'clock.

Then out of nowhere, a girl with chestnut hair and long legs suddenly ran by me, whistles and laughter flowing from her mouth. Her long hair hit me in the face, the smell of strawberries reaching my nose. My eyes followed her as she ran, well, to be honest, I was focused on her killer body. She had a small waist and an ass I could bounce a quarter on. Her camp t-shirt and white shorts had me smirking. She looked so innocent, so edible. I think I just found a solution to my little problem.

So I followed the cheery whistler and stalked her like only Newton would. At this point, she could catch me following her and I wouldn't give a damn if she accused me of being some creep. I wanted some ass, and oh, did she have ass. God, how come I haven't seen this chick before? She looked familiar, but I probably could have seen her in PA or Seattle. And I highly doubted that she lived in Forks. I would remember an ass like that. Fuck, I could feel the drool dripping down my chin. Not cool.

I shouldn't get so excited. Girls with sinful bodies like that normally had a fucked up mug. Like that Lauren chick. She had a decent rack and a somewhat okay ass, but her face was all kinds of fucked up. I once told Emmett McCarty, "Dude if I ever sleep with her, please, please, for the love of Christ beat the living shit out of me." One week later he gave me the beating of a lifetime. See kids, don't get shit face drunk. Cause when you're drunk, a fugly girl will walk up to you, and the more you drink, the more that beastly girl seems cuter. Then you wake up hours later with an annoying problem. And I'm not talking about the hangover.

Then again, this girl could be like some Victoria Secret model or some shit. That would be fucking fantastic for me. Not only would I get laid, but I would sleep with a beau. She wouldn't be able to resist my Southern charm. Chicks ate that 'good Southern boy' shit up. Just call them darlin' and they're fawning over your ass. I was an expert at it.

And now I was hiding behind a rose bush, just six feet away from her, and I was trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's face while still remaining hidden. She was sitting down on the steps of a cabin, a notebook in her hands and her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hair fell around her face, much to my fucking irritation. Couldn't she just tie back her hair already? I wanted to see what she looked like.

Then almost in slow motion, the pencil she was holding fell from her hand and rolled just three feet from where I was hiding. Oh shit, oh shit. She was going to see me. She was going to scream and call me a fucking pervert. My reputation was going to be ruined all because I wanted some ass. More specifically her ass. Shit. She was coming closer and closer. I tried to move from my spot, but I was just stuck. I couldn't move. I was fucking scared she'd catch me being a Newton.

The back of my neck felt sweaty and I had to stop myself from breathing so loud. I wanted to just jump out from behind the bush and take her right then. What was stopping me? The voice in my head that reminded me too much of my G-ma. If she saw what I was doing right now, she'd probably tell me something like, "Jasper I can't believe you are plannin' on jumpin' on that pretty lady over there. Show her some respect and get to know her kin before you get in her drawers, boy. You ain't got a brain in that head of yours do ya?" I shuddered at the thought.

The girl walked closer and closer, and then just to torture me, I'm sure, she bent down, her ass in my direction, and slowly, picked up her pencil. I groaned loudly. Oh fuck, I was screwed.

She shot up so quickly that I heard a couple of her joints pop. Then I got the glimpse of her face I was just so dying to see. And lemme tell you my friend, she was perfect. Brown eyes filled with innocence, long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks, pouty red lips I was aching to taste. She reminded me so much of a Catholic school girl that was waiting to be turned to the bad girl that loved to chain smoke and fuck. From what I could see, she wasn't wearing any makeup. No, she had that natural beauty, something most girls didn't have.

My eyes raked over the front of her body and I really had to stop myself from making myself known. I had to readjust myself a little when my eyes landed on her breasts. She had to be a C cup, maybe a D. Right then, I really felt like Newton. I was staring at some girl from behind some bush, somewhat palming my crotch at the sight of her. I had no life. I was turning into a fucking geekazoid.

Before the girl turned around, I caught sight of the stitched name on her shirt. Bella.

Didn't Rosalie Hale hang out with a chick named Bella? I never talked to Rosalie, mainly cause she was a hateful bitch, so I couldn't be sure if this Bella was the same one that attended my school. If it was, I had no idea why I hadn't notice her before. Where the fuck has she been hiding that body? I remember the girl with the mouse-colored hair and the big, baggy clothes. The girl that Alice hated so much. And that was my bucket of ice cold water.

I quietly cursed Alice under my breath for being such a boner killer.

The Bella girl grabbed her notebook before walking away. I wanted to tell her to not leave, but that would've blown my cover. I waited till she was out of my sight, before standing. I had to come up with a plan to seduce the girl. I was not going to leave this camp without getting some sort of relief.

I spent the next day looking for the Bella girl. The fact that she has me sprung was a feat all in itself. She must have been a witch or some shit, cause I was under her spell. I couldn't look at the other semi-decent camp girls without imagining Bella- if that was even her real name. My hand was getting tired from all the work I've been making it do. Newton even walked in on me and said, "Dude, get laid." No shit, Sergeant State The Mother Fucking Obvious. I was really, really tempted to just ask a random staff member if they knew which cabin Bella was in. But alas, I chose to do this the hard way. I was going to find her on my own.

My shit was all packed and I was heading to the dining hall for the party the camp advisers were throwing us. Last day. It was the last fucking day and I still haven't gotten laid. What the fuck? I was Jasper Whitlock. Ladies loved me like I was Hello Kitty. I mean, yeah, I did get a shit load of offers at the beginning of the month, but I turned all of those girls down because they were all too desperate. Now I wish I would've turned off my brain and just fucked them. I was blaming Alice for my lack of sex. She just had to spread bullshit rumors about us. Fuck it. I was going to get Bella in my bed tonight, I could assure myself of that much.

The music was blaring when I walked into the hall. Some people were eating the crappy food with disgusted faces and others were dancing to the shitty house music pulsing through the air. I scanned the room for the Bella-girl and found her towards the back, her back against the wall and her feet crossed in front of her. She was looking around the room while running her hand through her long hair. My hands itched. I wanted to hold that hair while I screwed her from behind. I had to get out of here.

I booked it and walked into a cabin with only one bed. My plan was to wait around and see if the Bella-girl walked by. If she did, I'd just charm her into sleeping with me. That easy.

So I waited, and waited. Then waited some more. Forty-five minutes seemed like a long time when you had a libido that wouldn't go away. Right when I was about to open the door to leave, I heard the sound of footfalls and crunching leaves. Quickly peeping out from the window, I just about got on my knees and thanked God when she walked by.

I quickly opened the door and my hands shot out to grab her curvy hips and pull her inside the cabin. I slammed the door behind her, my excitement getting the better of me. Her breathing hitched and I was suddenly worried that she was going to scream. But instead of screaming, she just stared, her mouth wide open. She was so much gorgeous up close in the dimly lit room. She was by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Even Rosalie Frigid Bitch Hale couldn't top her.

I kept my eyes on her, loving the blush that stained her cheeks. Innocence. I wish I had that again.

"Hey," I smiled at her. I was expecting a 'hello' or 'who the hell are you'. No, I got a girl with her arms around my neck, her lips roughly on mine.

Shocked at first, my arms hung by my sides, but as I came to my senses, I realized that this girl was pretty much giving me the permission to just fuck her. And all I said was hey. Damn, I was good.

My hands gripped her waist as I pressed my lips harder against hers. She tasted like cherries and lime. So good.

Her fingers wove into my hair and I moaned when she lightly scratched my scalp. She suddenly jumped up, and I had to remove my hands from her ass in order to catch her. With her ankles locked behind my back and her arms around my neck, I recaptured her lips, my tongue lightly tracing the seam of her lips. The Bella-girl gasped, and I dipped my tongue inside her mouth. She gave a wanton moan that went straight to my dick.

No way this girl could be a virgin. She was way too sexy. Too seductive to be so juvenile. And judging by the way she was not so indiscreetly rubbing her crotch against my stomach, she knew what she was doing.

I trapped her in between the door and myself, my hands cupping her curvaceous ass. She moaned and tried to wiggle her hips against mine. My mouth moved to her neck as I lazily thrusted against her hip. Her hands gripped my shoulders and she moaned louder. The way she moved against me, fuck. I needed her so fucking bad.

My hands gripped the hem of her shirt and my eyes met hers to ask for permission. She nodded once. Her shirt was off in two seconds and my jaw was on the floor when I came face to face with her bra-less tits. Yup, not a virgin.

I gently palmed her breasts, my lips making a trail down her throat. Her tits fit perfectly in my hands, so supple and so soft. I was about to bend down and kiss her boobs, when she gasped out, "Fuck foreplay."

I smirked. Oh, she didn't know who she was messing with. I squeezed her ass cheeks and unwrapped her legs from around my waist. She took the hint and slid down my body. As she slipped off her shorts, I quickly removed my own clothes. I didn't give a possum's ass if I seemed eager. I wanted some ass. Now.

She stood in front of me, gloriously naked, her breasts heaving and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment or nervousness. Her eyes slowly slid down my body and comically widened when she took sight of my hard cock. She bit her lip just before licking her lips. Her thighs rubbed together and I smirked knowingly. If she wanted some relief I'd gladly give her some.

I pushed her against the wall, and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth. Rubbing my dick against her stomach, I slowly dragged a hand down to her hip. My fingers lightly traveled along her inner thigh and she wriggled her hips against mine to find some much needed friction. I smirked as she pled for me to touch her where she wanted me the most. Not wanting to hear her begging anymore, I slipped a digit into her core, instantly groaning at the feel of her slick heat. She gasped my name, her eyes fluttering shut.

Her nails scraped my biceps as I curled my finger inside her. "Fuck...Jasper," she breathed. I froze instantly, the piece of shit feeling settling deep inside me for using this beautiful girl. She knew who I was and I had no fucking clue who she was or what she was like. Yeah, I knew that she was friends with Em's bitch, but that was all I knew. Fuck I was going to hell.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I focused on my writhing and panting Aphrodite. I added another finger while licking her collarbone. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as pleasure seemed to roll over her in waves. Throwing her head back, she panted and moaned when I pinched her clit. She looked so fucking angelic that I couldn't help but wonder if she was even real. Her pussy walls fluttered around my fingers and I growled when she dug her nails into my skin.

Bending down to take a nipple into my mouth, I twisted my fingers inside her, my knuckles hitting that swollen bundle of nerves that would send her flying. Her breaths came out in short pants and her face screwed up in a blissful expression. Fucking exquisite. Groaning when her hip brushed against my dick, I roughly bit down on her nipple. She screamed as her walls clamped down around my fingers, her body shaking with her orgasm. I pulled away just in time to watch her while her orgasm swept over her body. Perfection.

She slowly opened her eyes, her hips moving lightly against mine. The lazy grin on her face brought a smile of my own. I left her breathless, and I was happy, for some reason. What the fuck was happening to me? I never cared this much for a girl I was fucking. I just wanted to get laid. I could give a shit if she got her rocks off.

Don't think about it, Whitlock. Just do it.

I picked her up and carried her over to the only bed in the room. I laid her own the bed, covering her body with my own. Her brown hair fanned around her and her soulful eyes were focused on my own. She reached out and touched my face. She ran a finger over my lips, her hand cupped my cheek, and her fingers traced the line of my jaw. No words were spoken when I slid inside her. That is, until I broke through the hymen I didn't know about and she let out a loud as fuck squeal. Oh god, she was a fucking virgin.

Her whole body seemed to have locked up when I broke through that little barrier. Tears glistened in her pretty eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't move in fear that I would hurt the Bella-girl. Fuck, fuck, fuck. If I wasn't going to hell before, I definitely had a ticket now. I didn't even ask if she was a fucking virgin. I was a Class-A asshole.

"You-you're a virgin?" My voice cracked as I saw the pain she was in. God I was so fucking embarrassed of my lack of manners. G-ma would be so disappointed in me. If she saw me now... I internally gagged at the fact that my G-ma's voice was in my head during sex.

Then, as if what I asked her was the magic words, all pain left her face and she bit her lip seductively. She gripped my hair and pulled my face down centimeters away from her own. "Correction. I was a virgin."

Her lips touched mine in a lust-filled fervor and her circling hips willed me to move. I gently pulled out before thrusting back inside her. She hissed at the feeling and wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me a new angle to work with it.

"Ugh, you're so tight," I said in between my thrusts. She pulled on the hair at the nape of my neck as she whimpered my name. I grunted and grabbed onto one of her glorious tits. Her moans increased in sound as I fastened my tempo. I swiveled my hips and hit a spot deep within her that drove her crazy.

"Right there. Oh," she gasped out. I trailed a hand up her waist, goose-flesh erupting at my ghost-like touch. I massaged her left tit as I pinched and rolled her nipple. My tongue languidly traced the areola of her right nipple before I took the pink, pebbled flesh into my mouth. I sucked hard and crashed my hipbone against hers. She felt so good, so warm and, oh god. I was going to explode.

I bit down on her nipple, sending her tumbling over the edge. Her back arched into my body, pushing her breasts closer to my face. Her thighs twitched around my thighs and her walls clenched down on my cock. I roughly pressed my lips against hers after she finished screaming my name. That's right. Now everyone was going to know that I was the one that corrupted Bella. I was the one giving her pleasure. That just made me harder.

Her mouth molded into mine and her tongue touched my own. Our teeth crashed together and she squeezed her walls around my dick. I just about lost control with that little action. I threw her leg over my shoulder and pumped as hard as I could into her.

"Oh God! Jasper!" She screamed repeatedly as I slammed balls deep inside her. Her hands reached up to hold onto the headboard to stop herself from sliding up. She begged and pled to make her cum again. I growled at her and gripped her waist with both hands. The sound of flesh on flesh and jagged breathing rang out. I wanted to hear her scream my name louder. I wanted to watch her get lost in the throes of passion again.

I bent down closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "Like that?" She whimpered and tightened her leg around my waist. One of her fingers went to her lips, her tongue sticking out of her mouth to lick the digit. I watched as she circled her nipple with her saliva-coated finger, grunted when she moaned when her finger made contact with her sensitive skin. And I almost died when she twisted her own nipple.

Grabbing her hands with one of my own, I pinned them above her head and slammed into her. Blowing on her wet nipple, I watched as her face contorted into a look of ecstasy. I reached down to where we were connected and ghosted over her sensitive nub.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I commanded, her eyes instantly blinking open. She looked at me lazily and bit her lip as I rubbed that sensitive nub of hers.

When my fingers came into contact with her wet flesh, her walls clamped down around my dick, milking me with everything she had. I roared as my release overwhelmed me and I spilled my seed deep inside her. My head fell to her shoulder and I placed a soft kiss on the sweaty skin. I thrusted lazily up inside her, both of us riding out or orgasms together. My finger dipped under her chin and tilted it up so I could place a kiss on her cherry-lime flavored lips. Her arms flew around my neck and she melted into me. I cupped her cheeks and broke away, rubbing my nose against hers. The sweet smile on her face brought me crashing back to reality.

What the fuck did I just do? I couldn't believe I just deflowered this girl. This amazingly beautiful, kind girl. She was going to be hurt when I tell her I can't have a relationship with her. She was never going to forgive me. I used her. She was just a piece of ass. Right? I fucked up. I fucked up. I took her virginity and we weren't even in a fucking relationship.

Oh fuck. I didn't use a condom. My mom was going to kill me if I got a chick pregnant. Oh god, I didn't even ask Bella if she was on the pill. Shit. I was such a prick. I very well could have gotten this chick pregnant. What was I going to fucking do? I looked away from the girl under me and tried to come up with something.

We couldn't be anything. I would end up hurting her. She was too sweet. She had a life ahead of her and I was the biggest fuck up that she'll ever meet. Not to mention the fact that my fucking stalker absolutely hated this girl. Bella would be miserable with me. But I liked her. I really liked her. And it scared the absolute shit out of me. I shouldn't be feeling these emotions, not for a girl that was pure as snow. I couldn't turn her into me. I had to get out of there before I said something I won't be able to take back.

Getting off of her, I quickly dressed without sparing a glance at her. She had to think this was a one time thing. No way in hell was I going to drag her into my fucked up life. She didn't need that. Even if she was a great girl in the sheets and had eyes I could get lost in... No. You can't be with her, Whitlock. Don't do it. You'd just fuck up her life like how you fucked up... no, don't think about that. Just go. Leave. Run from the pretty girl staring at you with hopeful eyes.

Handing Bella her clothes, I smiled at her while fixing my belt. Her bottom lip went between her teeth and I had to force myself to leave. I shot her one last smile before walking out of the cabin. Fuck, I hope she doesn't hate me.

***~*Hallelujah! It is finally out there! This is really, really, really overdue. And I hope ya'll forgive me for the long wait. After rewriting this six times, I could honestly say that I am satisfied with the final product. I hope this gave you a little explanation as to why Jasper acts the way he acts. It didn't give away much, but I hope you liked it.**

**Also, I am thinking about writing a selection of outtakes for SToIS. I'm not sure if I should write outtakes, so let me know if you think I should.**** And don't forget to tell me what you think about Jasper's thoughts! I love hearing your opinions!**

**~geek **


End file.
